1. Field Of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a holder for sheet materials to be dispensed and, more particularly, to a napkin holder.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to hold a stack of books, files and like articles between end supports which are linearly movable toward and away from each other. The end supports may be assisted in their linear movement by a spring which constantly urges the end supports together. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 945,877; 1,237,101; 2,911,103 and 3,800,958.
Although the known article holders are generally satisfactory for their intended purpose, they have not proven to be altogether desirable or practical, especially in the case of napkin holders. Napkins, as is well known, are limp sheet materials which are not self-standing when positioned on edge in an upright dispensing condition in which each napkin lies in a vertical plane generally perpendicular to a horizontal countertop or like supporting surface. Hence, napkins require a great deal of support to maintain the aforementioned dispensing condition, and are typically held in box-like containers having an access opening, wire cages, or, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,099, are held between plate-shaped end supports linearly movable relative to each other. Experience has shown, however, that the known napkin holders are not easily loaded with napkins,not uniformly supported in the upright dispensing condition, and often not easily individually withdrawn from a stack without being torn due to the high coefficient of friction between individual napkins and the plate-shaped end supports.